Nigel's adventures
by Silentflight
Summary: This is the unknown truth of the crocodile in the story of Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1

Peter pan

The cave was like no other place in Neverland, that's why it was Nigel's home. The wet dripping stag tights meant his thick skin was nicely cooled after sunning. You see Nigel was a lizard and not your normal lizard. If he had not been in Neverland, you would have thought he was a science experiment, as Nigel was huge. But this great well I'd say descendent of a crocodile had his own personality. To feed such a creature would take a lot, but good old Nigel ate everything. He did however regret eating the alarm clock, which caused him great indigestion and annoyance. It just seemed to sit in his gut and tick; the ticking was the annoying part. Though he was always up sharpish at seven due to the bells ringing loudly in his stomach.

When he woke he thought of one thing the same thing he thought of for the rest of the day… food. He had tried some fine quinine from number plates to palm trees he had tried them all. But one always made his mouth water at the thought. After being fed the hand of hook he vowed to eat him…the rest of him. As no pirate or skinny lost boy was quite as nice as hook. Hook had a hook because of Nigel and the strange little pixie boy who gave it to Nigel. When the hand was swallowed it was preposterous to get it back as well in Nigel's stomach it was digested in five seconds. So captain James needed a replacement and with the claw already taken he thought a hook would make him look scary in his rather large wig. He very soon found out Nigel had become attached to him and tried his best to keep him at bay. But before we go into that we are missing one vital role. Peter an, yes the lady charmer, blond hair skimpy clothes shame he got acne, but anyway.

Pan was hooks worst enemy, even before the Nigel incident, its called that as hook gets rather upset if you go into the details. Pan and his pixie were always fighting hook and it never seemed to get anywhere just an ongoing game or so peter thought.

Lets begin our story seven o'clock in the morning the sun was already rising. When a loud echo came from the cave Nigel's eyes opened in displeasure as the ringing alarm clock went off in his stomach. He crawled out of his cave; Christmas hadn't done him much good. Nigel had gone to chase hook hoping to eat him, when the crew poured a mass amount of food into the water. Nigel being Nigel ate the lot but a ship full of food is a push even for Nigel. After he'd finished he looked up seeing the deck was empty hook had escaped from above his nose. So an unhappy Nigel swam back to his cave, finding he was more bloated than he realised. So he sulked in his cave eating a large amount of fish, which for Nigel isn't a lot.

Now in February he was still a bit round so he crawled or waddled which was the best he could do. He slid into the water swallowing an abnormally large goldfish and swam to play with his friend. His friend was the only one up at this time. Nigel swam seeing Peter blowing his pipes on a rock next to the river, Nigel's head emerged a meter in front of the rock. Peter saw his head and yelled, "Nigel!" before die bombing into the water. Peter tickled Nigel's belly Nigel like an oversized puppy rolled over so peter could tickle him more. After rolling around in the water for a while they got out and sat on the side. "Shall we get him today?" Peter asked Nigel, Nigel purred the thought made him hungry. As they planned another way to catch Old Captain Hook.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter pan chapter two

Hook lay asleep in his fancy cabin unaware of the outside happenings. A large shadow fell on the deck it became more incredible as it came into view, as the huge shadow of crocodile came into view.

Captain hook snorted in his sleep the alarm clock beside his bed was set to go off in less than five minutes. Pan had planned it every fairy in Neverland was there to help, together they lifted the very large Nigel above the deck of the jolly roger. Putting him down was going to be hardest a rushed wing stroke could wake the crew or worse crush the whole fairy population, if Nigel was to fall.

It had been Peter's idea, to lower the giant crocidile onto the desk. Now he had to figure out how to put Nigel down, the cocky boy laughed at his cleverness. As he he violently shookTinkerbell overNigel, covering him in a fine gold mist. "think of a happy thought Nigel," Nigel purred again, his happy thoughht was Hook. the enormous alligator landed on the deck with a quiet thud a loud ring of bells from inside the cabin. Hook climbed out of bed it was stuffy in the cabin still in his night cap he opened the dorr to his cabin.


End file.
